fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Larum/Supports
With Echidna C Support *'Lalum:' Echidna! *'Echidna:' Hey, Lalum. What's up? *'Lalum:' What's happening with the plan? *'Echidna:' Plan? *'Lalum:' Yeah, the plan about building that village. *'Echidna:' Oh. Yeah, I've been going around recruiting help. Are you going to help out, too? *'Lalum:' Of course! What do you want me to do? *'Echidna:' Dance, of course. Your dancing cheers everyone up. It makes them feel like getting up and working some more. *'Lalum:' You think so? Hmm... Well, I can cook, too. You know my Special Stamina... *'Echidna:' No way. *'Lalum:' Wh-What? *'Echidna:' Ever since I started the rebellion, I've been eating your... I can't even bear to say it in words. Anyway, I wouldn't call it food. *'Lalum:' I never! I've always been trying... *'Echidna:' Look, Lalum. You usually don't end up burning the house down when you cook a proper meal. *'Lalum:' That's not a big loss, considering how wonderful my food tastes. *'Echidna:' The wails and moans of the rebel members... I can still hear them echoing in my ears. Has Elphin ever eaten the stuff? *'Lalum:' Yeah. But he didn't say anything. *'Echidna:' ...... *'Lalum:' You see? There's something wrong with everyone else's taste buds. My food was probably too high-class for them. Maybe...Roy might appreciate my fine taste. Yes! I'm sorry, Echidna. I have to have Roy try my cooking! *Lalum leaves* *'Echidna:' ...I'm sorry, Roy... B Support *'Lalum:' Oh, Echidna. *'Echidna:' Lalum. Hey... You were talking about feeding that stuff to Roy, but... Did you really do it? *'Lalum:' What's that supposed to mean!? He praised me! He said that it was really...uh...that it looked really good. *'Echidna:' So he ate it, huh? When's the funeral? *'Lalum:' Hmph! I just wasn't doing too well that day! My stepfather always said that he loved my cooking. *'Echidna:' Now, now, even if you can't cook, your dancing is still the best in the world. I should be working hard, too, to let the people live in peace... *'Lalum:' ...You know, you're really noble. *'Echidna:' Wh-What? *'Lalum:' You're always thinking about others. Even this, you're building a village so that other people can live peacefully. *'Echidna:' I... *'Lalum:' You're like those heroes that appear in the sagas that bards sing! You appear, help the needy, and leave as suddenly as you had come... You're also mysterious since you never tell anybody about yourself. *'Echidna:' Right...I don't. *'Lalum:' But I won't ask. I'm really curious, but there must be an important reason why you won't tell us. A Support *'Lalum:' Hey, Echidna! *'Echidna:' Yeah? *'Lalum:' I just had a really great idea! *'Echidna:' What is it? *'Lalum:' Do you want to hear it? *'Echidna:' Well, yeah. *'Lalum:' Are you sure? *'Echidna:' Yes, I'm sure. Come on, let's hear it. *'Lalum:' Okay. I was thinking, when the village is done, let's put a statue there. *'Echidna:' A statue? *'Lalum:' A statue of you! It can have an engraving that says, 'A great hero lies here...' or something like that. *'Echidna:' Hey, hey. I don't plan on dying yet. *'Lalum:' Anyway, it's your village, so there has to be a statue of you somewhere. Make sure you think of a pose for it. *Lalum leaves* *'Echidna:' She's an odd girl... Well, I guess that's nothing new. *Lalum reappears* *'Lalum:' Oh, one more thing! *'Echidna:' What? *'Lalum:' Don't you go disappearing on us! We all love you, you know. Don't you dare try and run off! *Lalum leaves* *'Echidna:' ...... Yeah... I know, Lalum. With Perceval C Support *'Lalum:' General Perceval! *'Perceval:' You're... Lalum, if I recall correctly. *'Lalum:' Look, look! Watch me dance! *'Perceval:' ...... *'Lalum:' Well? How was it? Did it grasp you? I think this twirl really does the trick... What do you think? *'Perceval:' ...Are you always like that? *'Lalum:' Like what? *'Perceval:' Well... You always seem so carefree... Or rather, should I say...disoriented? *'Lalum:' Aww... Are you praising me? *'Perceval:' ...... B Support *'Lalum:' How is it this time, General Perceval? *'Perceval:' ...Lalum. I was wondering... Why do you always come to show me your dancing? *'Lalum:' Why? Don't you enjoy seeing me dance? *'Perceval:' To be perfectly honest... *'Lalum:' Yeah? *'Perceval:' It is of no worth to me. *'Lalum:' ...... ...No worth... *'Perceval:' ...... *'Lalum:' You... You're so mean! *Lalum runs off* *'Perceval:' ...... A Support *'Perceval:' ...... ...... ...... ...Odd... She was always nothing more than a nuisance, but now that she's gone, it seems... *Lalum appears* *'Lalum:' ...Lonely? *'Perceval:' ...... *'Lalum:' Really? Yes! I knew you liked having me around! *'Perceval:' ...I didn't say that. *'Lalum:' Don't lie. You just said it seemed lonely without me. *'Perceval:' ...No, I didn't say that. *'Lalum:' I knew it! Not even General Perceval can live without my dancing. All right, I'll come to you every morning from now on and give you a wake-up dance! *'Perceval:' ...You seem to be beyond my comprehension. With Garret C Support *'Lalum:' Eeeeeeeek! A bandit! *'Garret:' Yup, I'm a bandit. Got a problem? ...Hey, I was wondering... Do entertainers make a lot of money? *'Lalum:' Huh? *'Garret:' I can't be doing banditry forever. I've been looking for a job that would earn me a decent income. *'Lalum:' Hmm... I don't know if we make a lot of money, but... *'Garret:' Hey, do you think there's some kind of entertainment that I could do? *'Lalum:' Well... What I know best is dancing, so... Perhaps there's one you could do... *'Garret:' There is? Teach me, please! *'Lalum:' Well... All right. I'll teach you next time. See you! *Lalum leaves* *'Garret:' I'm counting on you... B Support *'Lalum:' No, no! You've got it all wrong! *'Garret:' Wh-What? It was like this, right? You step like this, and then you twirl... What am I doing wrong? *'Lalum:' Just doing the moves isn't enough. You have to have charm. With an expression like that, everyone'll run screaming. *'Garret:' Shut up! This is the face I was born with! *'Lalum:' Oh...? Talking back, are we? Fine, then. I won't teach you any more. *'Garret:' Erg... O-Okay... Charm, right? *'Lalum:' You have to always be smiling. Come on, give it a try. Let's see some charm... *'Garret:' S-Smile... All right... ...... *'Lalum:' Hahahahaha! *'Garret:' What're you laughing at!? *'Lalum:' Okay, what more do you need... Oh, I know. You don't have enough sex appeal. *'Garret:' S-Sex appeal!? Look, I'm a guy. Can't you imagine how creepy I'd look if I tried to look sexy with this face!? *'Lalum:' Oh...? Talking back again? *'Garret:' All right, all right! I'll do it! I'll do anything you say! Here... How's that? Do I look sexy enough now!? *'Lalum:' Good! You're doing well. Hahahaha! *'Garret:' ...I swear, she's just playing with me... A Support *'Garret:' Hey! Lalum! *'Lalum:' Yeah? *'Garret:' You were just making fun of me, weren't you! You were teaching me how to dance, huh? Well, that was nothing but a load of crap! When I danced in front of the others like you showed me, they all laughed their asses off! *'Lalum:' Really? Good! *'Garret:' What!? Why, you...! *'Lalum:' Look. An entertainer's job is to let people have fun. No matter how well you can dance, there's no point if your audience isn't having a good time. *'Garret:' Hm... *'Lalum:' If you want to make your audience cry, you really have to cry. If you want to make them laugh, you might have to look like an idiot. I know that if my audience is having fun, I don't mind embarrassing myself. *'Garret:' ...... Damn... You do have a point. ...But it still looks like dancing isn't for me. Entertainment's tougher than I thought... *'Lalum:' Hahaha... Hey, I thought you did pretty well. With Douglas C Support *'Douglas:' There you are, Lalum. *'Lalum:' Father! Oh... I mean, Lord Douglas! *'Douglas:' Don't worry, it is all right for the people here to know our relationship. We don't have many chances to speak in private like this. Just call me your father, as you always do. *'Lalum:' Father... You don't look well. Are you okay? Do you feel sick? *'Douglas:' No, I'm not sick. I'm just a little tired. *'Lalum:' Can I help? I'll do anything for you, Father! *'Douglas:' Lalum... It's all right. I feel better now after seeing your face. You can go now...there's no need to worry. *'Lalum:' Father... B Support *'Lalum:' Father! *'Douglas:' Lalum? What's the matter? *'Lalum:' I brought you my Special Stamina Lunch to help you keep up your energy! *'Douglas:' Ah, I see. Thank you very much, Lalum. *'Lalum:' Teehee... Well, eat up! *'Douglas:' What, right here? I don't think a military general should be sitting down eating his lunch in the middle of a battlefield... *'Lalum:' Oh... I'm sorry! O-Of course... You can't just start eating lunch here... I'll just be embarrassing you... I'm...so stupid... *'Douglas:' ...Well, it is my cute little daughter's homemade lunch. I suppose I shouldn't be putting it off until it gets cold. I changed my mind, I'll eat it now. ...Mmm! This looks good! *'Lalum:' I-It's okay, Father! Don't force yourself! *'Douglas:' No, it's really delicious! Mmm...yes. *'Lalum:' Father... *'Douglas:' Well, I can send you out to be married any time without worries, eh Lalum? *'Lalum:' Oh, Father! A Support *'Lalum:' Father! Father! *'Douglas:' What is it, Lalum? *'Lalum:' I've finally found a way to really cheer you up! *'Douglas:' Lalum... It's the feeling that counts. Your consideration is enough encouragement. You don't have to stress yourself so much, Lalum. *'Lalum:' I'm not stressing myself! If you look sad, then I feel down, too. But if you're laughing, then I feel happy as well! *'Douglas:' Lalum... You're really a good girl. Thank you. *'Lalum:' No, thank you. Thank you for picking me up off the street and treating me like your own daughter. I... I actually like myself now, after you adopted me. *'Douglas:' Lalum... *'Lalum:' Oh! Father, you're looking all teary again! *'Douglas:' Whoops... I must watch myself. *'Lalum:' Okay, now let me cheer you up with my latest dance! With Ogier C Support *'Lalum:' Hmm... I need to work on my twirls more... *'Ogier:' Oh... *'Lalum:' !? Hey! You saw my secret training! *'Ogier:' N-No! I didn't mean to! *'Lalum:' That doesn't matter! I can't let you go back alive, now that you've seen me. For an entertainer, being seen practicing a trick means death! *'Ogier:' D-Death? *'Lalum:' Wait, was that right? Anyway, it's that embarrassing! *'Ogier:' I'm really sorry. I didn't know. *'Lalum:' Hm... Well, I guess what's done's done. Hey, if you saw my dance, you might as well tell me how it was. What did you think? *'Ogier:' Uhm... Well, it was really pretty. Although it was a little...revealing. *'Lalum:' Do you think so? You know, this dance's main part is still to come. It becomes really amazing towards the end. *'Ogier:' Wow... It does? *'Lalum:' Hey! You were thinking naughty thoughts, weren't you? *'Ogier:' N-No no! I wasn't! B Support *'Lalum:' Hmm~~~ *'Ogier:' Oh, Lalum. *'Lalum:' ? Oh, you're the guy who was spying on me. *'Ogier:' ...That's a misunderstanding... *'Lalum:' Well, you praised my dancing, so I'll forgive you. *'Ogier:' You really like to dance, huh? *'Lalum:' I guess. It's fun. I meet a lot of people when I travel around, and they all love my dancing. I like that sort of thing. *'Ogier:' I see. *'Lalum:' Hey, I know. Do you want me to show you the rest of the dance from the other day? *'Ogier:' R-Really? *'Lalum:' Do you want to see it? You do, right? Then tell me that you do. *'Ogier:' I... I want to see it. *'Lalum:' Ah well, I guess I can show it to you. This is the sixth of the seven dances I've mastered so far. And it's called... *'Ogier:' It's called...? *'Lalum:' Dance Number 6. *'Ogier:' Oh. It's kind of...ordinary. *'Lalum:' Hey! You were disappointed just now, weren't you. *'Ogier:' N-No! I wasn't. *'Lalum:' Yes, you were. *'Ogier:' No, I wasn't! *'Lalum:' Yeah, sure! Nope, changed my mind. I won't show it to you! *'Ogier:' N-No... A Support *'Ogier:' Lalum! *'Lalum:' What? Oh, I know. You just wanted to see that dance so badly, right? *'Ogier:' Your dancing... I think I've seen it before somewhere. *'Lalum:' Huh? You have? *'Ogier:' Yeah. A small band of entertainers once stopped at my village when I was younger. I went to watch them...and a little girl was dancing in the center. She tripped a few times and made some mistakes, but she was trying really hard. I was going through a tough time back then, but that girl's dancing kind of cheered me up. *'Lalum:' Hmm... I don't remember it. *'Ogier:' I didn't think so. But it was really nice. You're probably cheering up a lot of people with your dancing, wherever you go. *'Lalum:' You're embarrassing me now! But thanks, Ogier. Tell you what. I'll show you one of my special dances some time. *'Ogier:' Special...? *'Lalum:' It's really amazing! *'Ogier:' Wow... It is? *'Lalum:' Hey! You were thinking naughty thoughts again, weren't you? *'Ogier:' N-No! I wasn't! With Geese C Support *'Geese:' Hey, you... *'Lalum:' Eeeeeeeek! A pirate! *'Geese:' W-Wait a minute... *'Lalum:' Eeeeeek! Help help help! *'Geese:' S-Stop... Wait! Listen to me! *'Lalum:' What? Pirates are all the same. You're just going to say shut up, or you'd better not say a word if you want to live, or something like that. Oh! Lalum's in grave danger! But just you wait. Soon Roy'll appear on a shining white stallion and rescue me... *'Geese:' ...Um, are you done? Listen. I'm not a pirate any more. *'Lalum:' Hmph! Even if you try to act good like that, I know better! I know you're trying to run off with me because I'm just so irresistible. *'Geese:' ...You've got to be kidding me. *'Lalum:' Kidding!? What, are you saying that I'm not cute enough to kidnap!? *'Geese:' You... No...forget it. Sorry to bother you. *Geese leaves* *'Lalum:' Hey, wait! B Support *'Lalum:' Eeeeeek! It's the pirate again! *'Geese:' I said I'm not... *'Lalum:' Are you still trying to cover up the obvious truth? Your hairstyle, your clothes... Everything about you is just screaming, 'I'm a pirate!' *'Geese:' ...Fine... Have it your way. *'Lalum:' Aha! You admit it! And? You're still trying to run off with me, right? *'Geese:' Hey... Would you please listen to what I have to say... *'Lalum:' Oh! Lalum's in great danger! But just you wait. Roy'll beat you down any day! *Lalum moves to the right* *'Lalum:' 'Are you all right, Lalum?' *Lalum moves to the left* *'Lalum:' 'Oh, Master Roy...' *Lalum moves to the right* *'Lalum:' 'Lalum, I can't live without you.' *Lalum moves to the left* *'Lalum:' 'Oh, thank you, Master Roy...' And then we... Ooooohhhhh! *'Geese:' ...... *'Lalum:' Hey, where are you going? *'Geese:' See you later... Talking with you is exhausting. A Support *'Geese:' Hey. *'Lalum:' It's the pirate! Are you still trying to... *'Geese:' This is yours, right? *'Lalum:' Oh... I lost this ribbon the other day. Wait! I get it. You stole it, right!? *'Geese:' Why the hell would I return it to you, then!? I found it lying on the ground, and I thought it might be yours. *'Lalum:' Oh. Then why didn't you say so in the first place? *'Geese:' I would have if you let me! You just start screaming whenever we meet! If only you'd stop and listen once in a while... *'Lalum:' So you weren't a bad person after all. I shouldn't have been so scared, then. *'Geese:' ...... *Geese leaves* *'Lalum:' Hey, wait. I'll show you a special dance in return. Hey, wait... What! Are you trying to tell me my dancing isn't worth watching!? With Roy C Support *'Lalum:' Roy! *suddenly advances towards Roy* *'Roy:' Wha-!? L-Lalum...! *'Lalum:' I'm glad I found you! I want to show you something. *'Roy:' W-Wait! Calm down first... *Lalum returns to left of screen* *'Roy:' So... What was it you wanted? *'Lalum:' Sooo! *advances towards Roy again* *'Roy:' Wait wait! I can hear you from here! *'Lalum:' I've come up with a new dance, and I want you to see it. It goes like this... *Lalum dances* *'Lalum:' Well? Well? What do you think? *'Roy:' That's very nice. I think you're a very good dancer. *'Lalum:' ...Is that it? *'Roy:' Huh? *'Lalum:' You know... Isn't there more? Like, 'You look beautiful' or 'Your hair looks great today' or something... *'Roy:' Um... I better get going... *'Lalum:' Already? *'Roy:' Sorry... *'Lalum:' Hey! B Support *'Lalum:' Roy! *suddenly advances towards Roy* *'Roy:' L-Lalum...! I don't think you should jump on to people like that so much... People might have misunderstandings. *'Lalum:' But Roy... ...!? *'Roy:' ? *'Lalum:' Eeeek! There's an enemy! *'Roy:' Enemy!? Where! *'Lalum:' I don't know! But I heard the bushes rustle... *'Roy:' L-Lalum! Calm down... I can't move if you're grabbing on to me like that... *'Lalum:' I'm going to die! But...it's okay. If I can die for Master Roy, it would be my only wish now. You, hiding over there! Come out! Our love is eternal, and can never be broken! *'Roy:' P-Please, can you get off of me so I can fight... A Support *'Lalum:' Roy! *'Roy:' Lalum... *'Lalum:' There you are! I have another dance to show you. *'Roy:' Y-Yeah... *'Lalum:' Roy...? Are you...trying to avoid me? *'Roy:' Ah... N-No! Not at all. *'Lalum:' Yes you are. As soon as I came, you stepped back. You're already prepared to dodge. *'Roy:' Y-You're imagining things. *'Lalum:' Your eyes are wandering... *'Roy:' S-So... *'Lalum:' ...You don't like me, do you... You don't want to see my dancing at all! That's it! *'Roy:' T-That's not true! *'Lalum:' Really!? Thanks! *'Roy:' Whoa! Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports